Little Pieces
by Lady Azura
Summary: "Wait." Zig came to a halt and turned to face her just as Maya closed the distance between them, cupping the back of his neck and bringing her lips to his.
1. Inkling

Summary: _"Wait." __Zig came to a halt and turned to face her just as Maya closed the distance between them, cupping the back of his neck and bringing her lips to his._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. Or Tampax. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: An alternate ending to "Close to Me" leads to some interesting, if not predictable, consequences. Oh, these wacky teens.

X

**Little Pieces  
**_**Inkling**_

X

"I should've just kissed you."

Zig's confession hung thick in the air, echoing in the back of Maya's mind over and over again – mocking her, _tempting_ her with various "what if" scenarios. _What if_ Zig had kissed her all those months ago? _What if_ she hadn't gone to Paris and gotten involved with Miles? Where would they stand then?

The blonde opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. All she could do was stand there, gaping like an idiot while Zig's eyes bore into hers, practically staring into her soul. She hated feeling so vulnerable but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to look away. He was so close; enough that she could smell his cologne or body wash or whatever he was wearing. It tickled her nose, making her more lightheaded than usual. His lips were mere centimeters from hers and suddenly it was like the pageant all over again, only this time no one was there to interrupt and bring her back to reality. Katie was at Stanford and her parents wouldn't be home until morning. It was just _them_ and their feelings and everything they had bottled up (her more so than Zig) since the summer.

"But… rules are rules." Zig's voice snapped her out of her reverie and she watched as a knowing smirk tugged at his lips. "Goodnight, Maya Matlin."

Leaning away from her, he took a step back and headed for the stairs.

Or would have, had Maya let him.

"Wait."

Zig came to a halt and turned to face her just as Maya closed the distance between them, cupping the back of his neck and bringing her lips to his.

oOo

Maya jolted awake to a loud blaring noise emitting from the phone beside her and quickly turned the alarm off. As she sat up, her heart still pounding from both the dream and being jarred so suddenly from her slumber, her head throbbed and the sunlight streaming into her room wasn't making it any better. Rubbing her eyes, she reached for her glasses and put them on, waiting for everything to come into focus and for the grogginess to wear off. Once it did, she slid out of bed, dragging herself to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

She wasn't really in the mood for school. She felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all but after her suspension she couldn't afford to miss any more class – not if she ever hoped to make it out of the Rubber Room. Finishing her business, she ventured back into her room and over to her closet, shedding her pajamas in the process. After mulling over what to wear (God, when she did she become _that_ girl?) for what seemed like an hour, she grabbed her favorite pair of skinny jeans and slipped into them. Or tried to. A string of curses left her mouth as she tugged at them and finally managed to get them past her butt. Unfortunately, zipping them up all the way was a completely different story.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" She grumbled, sucking in her stomach.

It was no use.

Frustrated, Maya yanked them off (another struggle in and of itself) and opted for the loose pants she'd worn the day before, and matching it up with a cute shirt. It was a little more snug than she remembered, clinging to her chest in a way it didn't used to. Furrowing her brow, Maya walked over to the full-length mirror hanging on her door and examined her reflection. She didn't _look_ any different. Maybe it (and her jeans) had simply shrunk in the wash. Either that or she needed to lay off the Ketchup Chips.

Deciding not to dwell on it, she quickly brushed her hair and applied the necessary makeup – concealer, cover up, blush and a _little bit_ of pink lipstick. Just enough to not look twelve. She smiled when she was done, satisfied with her appearance, and made her way down to the kitchen.

Zig was already dressed and ready, but that didn't surprise her. He was always up before she was. He didn't acknowledge her as she entered the kitchen, too busy shoveling cereal into his mouth.

"Hey," she greeted, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket on the counter and taking a bite out of it.

A grunt was the only response she got. She was about to make a joke about him being a grouch when she noticed the small blue box sitting nearby. She didn't need to check the tag to know who it was from and judging from Zig's current demeanor, he did too. Knowing that there was no point in trying to hide it, she let out a small sigh, remaining silent as she untied the black ribbon and opened it.

It was a ring.

Her eyes widened just a little.

While not an engagement ring, it was still a _ring_ and that definitely meant _something_.

In all honesty, she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"I see you two made up." Zig shattered her train of thought, his voice laced with bitterness as he got up to put his bowl in the sink.

"Kind of, yeah." She murmured, pushing the box away. It had been a couple of days since she and Miles had reconciled and she hadn't quite worked up the courage to tell the dark-haired teen before her, afraid of how he'd react.

Zig barked out a laugh, leaning back against the counter.

"_Really_?" He said disbelievingly. "After what we –"

"It was a mistake!" Maya cut him off.

"A _mistake_?" Zig's voice cracked and she could tell that he wasn't just angry, but genuinely hurt by her claim. He rounded on her, eyes blazing and nostrils flaring, slamming his hands down on the counter and making her jump. "First the pageant, now _this_? Why is it always a mistake with me, Maya? Huh? Why am **I** _always_ a mistake?" He shook his head. "No… _no_. You wanted it just as much as I did, Maya! _You_ kissed _me_, remember? You begged for it! For me! _Me_!" Pulling back, she could see his eyes brimming with angry tears that he refused to let fall, and felt her throat constrict. "Damn it, Maya… I'd give anything to…"

He trailed off, his jaw clenching as he fought to regain his composure.

"Zig –" She started, reaching for his hand but he recoiled.

"You know what? Just forget it. I'm done with this bullshit." He muttered, grabbing his backpack and storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Maya closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hating herself more and more by the second. She had finally made up with her boyfriend after three weeks, but had hurt Zig in the process. She just wanted to keep both of them safe but apparently she couldn't have Miles in her life without Zig hating her or vice-versa. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't they just get along? Why couldn't… Maya shook her head. There was no point trying to make sense of the situation. All she could do was hope for the best.

As she went to take another bite out of her apple, a wave of nausea washed over her. She barely made it to the garbage in time, throwing the lid open and retching violently until there was nothing left in her stomach.

oOo

"Looks good on you."

"Huh?" Maya lifted her forehead from the cool metal of her locker just as her boyfriend was approaching. Resting his weight against the locker beside hers, he crossed his arms and nodded toward the silver band around her finger. "Oh, right. Yeah. Thank you." She said.

She wished she sounded a little more enthusiastic but she didn't have the strength to feign it, especially not after what had happened at breakfast. She gave him a wry smile when he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"It's really pretty, Miles. I love it." She assured him, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips.

"I figured you would." Miles replied, looking relieved. "I know you don't really like it when I buy you stuff out of the blue but I just… I had to."

Maya nodded in understanding, glancing down to admire the heart-shaped sapphire. It must have cost a fortune, but she knew that to Miles, money was no object.

"Walk you to lunch?" He extended his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

Maya's smile grew and after shouldering her backpack, she looped her own through his.

"Lead the way."

The cafeteria was more crowded than usual, but given the recent drop in temperature, it didn't surprise her. Chewy and Tristan were already seated at their table although the latter was clearly too busy texting to pay attention to the former – much to Chewy's obvious annoyance. As Miles left her side to go buy something, Maya plopped down next to her textaholic best friend.

"Ooh, nice bling." Tristan remarked, finally glancing up from his phone and gesturing to her ring.

Maya grimaced, turning the band with her thumb. "Yeah."

Tristan sighed dramatically.

"I wish _I_ had a dashingly handsome boyfriend who showered _me_ with expensive gifts."

"Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be." Zoe chimed in, appearing on Maya's other side and placing her tray of food down before turning her attention to the blonde, looking slightly irritated. "You don't happen to have a tampon or something on you right now, do you?"

"Gross. Ever hear of _too_ much information? Nobody wants to hear about your lady problems, Zoe."

"Hold on." Maya ignored the face Chewy was making, unzipping her bag and rummaging through an assortment of binders, textbooks, loose papers and change to find what she was looking for.

Her hand paused as it grazed the box of Tampax.

"Wait, what day is it?" She asked the brunette.

Zoe shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I don't know. The thirtieth, I think. Why?"

Maya shook her head.

"Nothing. Brain fart." She lied, handing the former actress what she wanted.

Zoe snatched it from her and gave her a tight smile – one that said that while she still didn't _like_ Maya (the feeling was mutual) she was reluctantly grateful. Maya didn't react, too lost in her own head.

"I'll be back in a sec. No one better touch my food." She announced, shooting Chewy a warning look before marching out of the cafeteria.

It didn't make any sense.

She _always_ got her period before Zoe.

X

**Dun. Dun. Dunnnnn.**


	2. That Sinking Feeling

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I kept getting sidetracked or feeling uninspired, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I'll try to be quicker with the next one.

X

**Little Pieces  
**_**That Sinking Feeling**_

X

Maya wasn't stupid.

Her weight gain, her morning sickness, her _missed period_ – she new what all those symptoms were pointing to but she didn't want to believe it. _Couldn't_ believe it. It had to be a coincidence. She couldn't actually be… the blonde shook her head, not wanting to jinx herself. Taking a deep breath, she could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage as she gripped the edge of the sink in front of her, trying to calm herself down. She knew she was probably just psyching herself out but she needed to be sure – put her mind at ease.

Once she had regained her composure, Maya stood up straight and exited the washroom. She was somewhat surprised to find Miles waiting outside for her.

"What happened back there?" He asked, concern etched across his face.

Maya gave him a wry smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She assured him, reaching up to fix the collar of his shirt. "Just a false alarm. I doubt you want any details."

_Hopefully_ it was only a false alarm.

It was hard to lie to her boyfriend but she couldn't exactly tell him what was really on her mind. The last thing Miles needed to know was that anything had happened between her and Zig while they were on their "break". Fortunately, Miles seemed none the wiser and she was relieved that he didn't press her. Catching his eye, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, feeling him stiffen at first but quickly give in and kiss her back.

"What was that for?" He asked when she finally pulled away, brow arched in amusement.

"No reason. I just… _really_ like you." Maya confessed, her cheeks still a little flushed.

Miles smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Well, that's good." He murmured into her hair. "'Cause I really like you too."

oOo

To say that Zig was upset would be an understatement. There wasn't really a word to describe how he was feeling. Bitter, angry, _heartbroken_… the latter was perhaps the most accurate and once again, it was all because of Maya Matlin.

He wanted to hate her. He had spent all summer waiting for her, only to find out she had moved on with some rich kid with more money than he could ever dream of; someone who could literally give her the world if that's what she wanted and what did _he_ have to offer in comparison? Nothing but cheap bracelets and expired movie passes. He remembered seeing them flirting at the Beach Bash and after months apart, after everything they had been through the year before, only getting an awkward wave from her like he was just some random acquaintance. Some _nobody_.

"Fuck it," he'd decided. If she was just going to forget about him and his promise to her, she wasn't worth it.

But just as he was starting to move on, Maya had weaseled her way back into his life and as much as he tried to stay mad at her and hate her, he couldn't. He fell in love with her all over again, his feelings growing stronger and stronger with every passing day.

And then she had kissed him – taken him to her bed – and he could still remember in vivid detail her naked body curled up against his as they basked in the afterglow of their first time together. He could still see her gasping and writhing beneath him and hear his name on her lips as she came undone. They didn't leave her room at all that weekend except to eat and use the bathroom and that entire time, Zig was on Cloud Nine. Nothing could have ruined his mood.

Until Monday rolled around, and suddenly it was like nothing had happened. Sure, Maya was civil, but he could tell she was avoiding him and any time he tried to touch her, she recoiled like he had a disease.

When Miles' gift showed up that morning, he finally understood why.

That time they had spent together had meant nothing to Maya. He was just a rebound – someone to fuck around with until her and Miles made up.

A mistake. That's what she had called it. That's all he was to her. That's all he _ever_ was to her.

"Jesus, Novak. What crawled up your ass and died?" A familiar, sardonic voice dragged Zig out of his stupor and it occurred to him that he'd been glaring at the floor for about five minutes. Glancing up, he saw Grace looking at him. "Seriously, I thought you'd be over the moon right now. Aren't you and Blondie finally shackin' up or whatever?" How did she even know that? Had he been _that_ obvious? Before he could ask, Grace continued, throwing him a mock pout. "Aww, did you two have a lovers' quarrel?"

"Shut up." Zig muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

Grace sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What did you do?" She accused.

"_I_ didn't do anything." Zig snapped. "Moneybags came back into the picture."

The dark-haired girl's expression softened somewhat.

"My advice?" She said. "Move on. You've been pining after this girl for like a year but obviously she's not feeling it. Maybe it's time to find someone else." Suddenly her eyes flickered past his shoulder and she pressed her lips into a thin line, leaning back in her seat. "Speak of the Devil."

Zig followed her gaze and sure enough, there was Maya, standing in the doorway looking worse for wear. He looked away before she could catch his gaze, pretending to be occupied with his phone instead. A text came in but just as he was about to check it, Ms. Grell entered the room. He quickly slipped it into his pocket.

.

.

.

Zig was ignoring her. It didn't take a genius to figure that out, and Maya honestly didn't blame him. She had led him on that night she had slept with him. She still wasn't sure why she'd done it, but it wasn't the first time they'd gotten caught up in the moment. She grimaced, thinking back to their kiss at the pageant and the mess that had created. Perhaps that was part of the reason she had avoided him. Even though she and Miles had been kind of-sort of broken up at the time and Zig hadn't dating her best friend, she couldn't help but feel guilty afterward, like she had done something wrong. And confused.

Why had she kissed him? Why had she _slept _with him? Did that mean she had feelings for him or had she simply been desperate for some kind of affection? If it hadn't been Zig, would she have thrown herself at some other guy that night? The latter thought had only served to make her feel worse about what she had done, and she knew she should've talked to Zig instead of avoiding him like the plague but it was too late to go back and change all that.

Still, she had to know. Waiting until Ms. Grell had her back turned and was too busy helping another student to pay any heed to her, Maya leaned over so that she was within earshot of the other teen.

"Zig," she whispered, trying to get his attention. When he didn't respond, she pressed on. "Zig, I know you're mad and I'm _sorry _but –"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Zig replied nonchalantly, still refusing to look at her.

He really wasn't making this easy for her.

Peering around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation – the last thing the blonde needed was to be the centre of everyone's gossip _again_ – Maya took a deep breath and spoke once more.

"I need to ask you something… and I need you to be completely honest…" she said quietly.

Zig didn't say anything, but she knew he was listening.

She swallowed hard and licked her lips.

"When we… you know…" She felt silly, being too embarrassed to just say 'had sex' out loud, but in a way, that would make her situation more real – and that was the last thing she wanted. Clearing her throat, she went on. "You used a condom, right?"

_That_ got Zig's attention.

"Yeah…" He said slowly, his brow furrowed in concern, but there was something in his tone that sounded almost uncertain, like _he_ wasn't even sure if he had or not.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Pretty sure. Why?"

Maya shook her head.

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything." She said.

Zig opened his mouth to protest but before he could, Ms. Grell interjected.

"Maya, Zig, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" She questioned, glancing at them both expectantly.

"No, Miss." Maya answered quickly. "Just a little harmless gossip. You know how us high schoolers are."

Ms. Grell gave her a pointed look. "Well, save the gossip for _after_ class next time."

Maya nodded. "Of course. Sorry."

The rest of the Rubber Room snickered at her plight but Maya barely noticed, too consumed with her own worries. She didn't even notice Zig staring at her for the remainder of the period.

X

**Alrighty! That's the end of chapter 2. Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next one. I do have a basic outline mapped out so I know where I want to go with this story – it's just a matter of whether Writer's Block or life gets in the way. Boo.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one even though it took me forever to finish.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think! **


	3. Positive

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. Or Shopper's. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

X

**Little Pieces  
**_**Positive**_

X

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for what felt like forever, with Maya growing more and more anxious by the second. Zig's words should have brought her relief but the uncertainty in them lingered in the back of her mind and she tried desperately to recall every last detail of their night together but with little success. She had been so caught up in the moment that she couldn't remember when or _if_ Zig had ever stopped to put on a condom.

Before she could continue to dwell on the matter, the bell rang. Maya was the first one out the door, practically stumbling over her feet as she zipped through the halls, just narrowly dodging collisions. After grabbing everything she needed from her locker, she made a beeline for the exit, not even bothering to wait around for her boyfriend. Miles could already tell something was off about her. What if her instincts turned out to be right? What would she say? _"Yeah, so I kind of slept with with Zig the night of the dance. My bad"_? He would never forgive her.

She had to know for sure, though. Before she jumped to any conclusions.

Stopping by the nearest drug store on her way home, Maya prayed she wouldn't run into any classmates or nosy neighbours. She browsed the makeup section for a minute or two, grabbing some lip gloss and mascara and anything else to distract the cashier before venturing down the aisle she was actually there for. A wave of nausea washed over her as she picked up two pregnancy tests to compare prices; she only had so much on her and didn't want to resort to using her Debit card and risk having her mom finding out what she'd bought. Telling Miles what happened was one thing – explaining to her parents that she had had sex under their roof was entirely different, especially since she was already the "troubled" daughter.

After some deliberation, Maya settled for the cheaper test and made her way to the checkout, keeping her head down as she slowly approached the counter.

"Need a bag?" An alarmingly familiar voice caused Maya's blood to run cold. Looking up, she was horrified to see Grace's face staring back at her. The other girl snorted. "Blondie? What are you doing here?"

Maya ignored her question. "Since when do you work here?"

Of course. _Of course_ she would bump into someone she knew.

"A couple months." The dark-haired girl shrugged.

Her gaze fell to the blonde's purchases – the pregnancy test in particular. Maya bit the inside of her cheek nervously.

"It's… for a friend." She lied, causing Grace to arch a disbelieving brow. It was obvious she didn't believe her. "Please don't say anything. _Especially_ to Zig."

Grace just held up her hands and shook her head. "Your business is your business, Matlin. As long as you're not dragging me into it."

After paying for her stuff, Maya handed her the right amount and left the store as quickly as possible. She knew Grace wouldn't say anything to anyone – she wasn't really the petty gossip type – but it didn't make her feel better. _Someone_ knew about her dilemma and that was enough. Now she could only hope for the test to turn out negative and ease her worries.

Maya managed to make it home in record time, nearly out of breath.

"I'm home!" She called, closing the door behind her and kicking off her shoes.

No response.

She was alone.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Maya discarded her backpack and grabbed the test from her bag before retreating to the washroom.

.

.

.

It was the longest twenty minutes of her life. Sitting on the edge of the tub, Maya clasped her hands together tightly and listened for the front door in case someone came home. She had no idea where Zig was – he should've been back from school by now – and while normally this would've bothered her, the last thing she needed was for him to barge in at a time like this. He was probably avoiding her, which she didn't blame him for. He had every right to be upset.

Tilting her head back Maya let out a sigh, tapping her foot against the tiled floor as she grew more and more anxious. She thought about making herself a snack to tide her over until dinner, but her nerves left her with little appetite.

Finally, the alarm on her phone went off.

The moment of truth had arrived.

Her stomach did cartwheels as she slowly rose to her feet and walked over to the counter. Picking up the test, Maya took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself before peering down. Her heart stopped.

It was positive.

oOo

Dinner was uncomfortably quiet, but Maya was hardly in a talking mood – or in an eating mood, for that matter. Just looking at the pile of peas and mashed potatoes on her plate made her want to hurl, and how couldn't it? Her life was officially over. She was _pregnant_. Once cello prodigy turned another teenage statistic for people to tsk and shake their heads at. Of _course_ she would get knocked up after her first time, the blonde thought bitterly to herself as she used her fork to push her food around – because when the universe fucked her, it fucked her good. First Cam, and now this.

"You two are quiet." Her mom's voice shattered her train of thought. "Anything interesting happen at school?"

Zig grumbled something unintelligible before stuffing a forkful of potatoes into his mouth. Mrs. Matlin turned her attention to her youngest daughter instead, clearly hoping for more to go on. Maya shrugged, trying to keep her expression passive so as not to reveal that anything was wrong. Katie would have already realized something was up and started interrogating her but she could at least fool her parents for a while.

"Nothing." She said. "It's school, Mom. We did school things and it was really boring."

"Oh." Her mother's face fell slightly before she noticed Maya's plate. "Honey, you've barely touched your food. You're not coming down with anything, are you?"

Across the table, Zig glanced over at her.

She reached over, pressing the back of her hand against Maya's forehead. "Well, you're not burning up so that's good…"

The blonde teen leaned away and scowled.

"Mom, _stop_. I'm just not hungry right now." She snapped before standing up with her plate and making her way over to the fridge. She placed the meal inside and closed it before turning back to those still at the table. "There. I'll eat it later. Happy?"

Her mother gave her a confused look.

"Uhh, what's with the attitude all of a sudden?"

"I'm not giving you attitude."

"You're giving me attitude."

Maya threw her hands up in frustration. "Fine, _sorry_ for giving you attitude!"

She needed to leave before she said something stupid. Grabbing her phone, she made her way toward the foyer.

"Where are you going?" Her mother demanded, starting to rise from her seat but her father, who hadn't said a word, stopped her by placing his hand on her arm.

"Margaret –"

"It's almost seven!"

"Don't worry, I'll be back before curfew." Maya waved her hand dismissively while sending Miles a quick text to let him know that she was coming over.

With that, she was out the door.

oOo

Maya sighed as her boyfriend pressed his lips to the crook of her neck. This was exactly what she'd needed; a distraction, and when they weren't fighting, Miles was the perfect kind of distraction. His warm mouth against her skin made her toes curl and tingling sensations to ripple through her like small waves, allowing her to completely forget the world and all her problems.

"I gotta say, this was a nice surprise." Miles chuckled as he pulled back for a moment, grinning down at her. "I was starting to think you were mad at me or something."

"_Me_? Mad at _you_?" Maya teased. "Don't be silly. I could never be mad at you."

Miles rolled his eyes playfully before swooping down and capturing her lips in a tender kiss, making the blonde smile into it.

"I love you." She told him, cradling his face. It wasn't the first time she had said it, but she was determined to show him that someone cared; that _someone _was in his corner.

"I love you too." Miles said with a nod. "More than any girl I've ever been with."

Maya felt her throat tighten, her stomach twisting with guilt. How was she going to break the news to him? Before she could say anything, Miles' mouth was on hers once more. The kiss quickly grew more heated, something the blonde had gotten used to, and it wasn't long before his hands began to roam, disappearing under her top and up her sides. Maya bit her bottom lip as his fingers grazed the area just beneath her bra before slipping back down and grabbing the hem of her shirt. She sat up just enough to help him remove it, leaving her in just her bra and pants. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her so exposed, but she still blushed, trying to keep her breathing steady as he caressed her bare skin.

"My parents are gone for the week." He remarked casually, but she caught the suggestiveness in his tone. "Some… campaign crap or whatever. We have the whole house to ourselves."

"What about your brother and sister?" Maya asked, arching a brow.

Miles' eyes twinkled mischievously.

"We can be quiet."

Her breath hitched as his mouth latched onto the crook of her neck once more, her eyes fluttering closed.

_Rough hands gripped the back of her thighs as she collided with the kitchen wall, her dress bunched around her waist and partially unzipped. As Zig's hips jerked against hers, Maya's moaned into his mouth, threading her fingers through his hair and twisting hard._

"_You know that's attached to my head, right?" Zig reminded her between kisses._

"_Shut up."_

Her boyfriend's hands ventured further south.

_Pulling away for air, Maya stared at the other teen for a moment, her eyes clouded with lust. "My room. Now."_

"_What about the rules?" Zig mocked._

"_Some rules are meant to be broken." She answered simply._

_A smirk tugged at his lips before he leaned in and claimed her mouth once more._

Maya gasped, snapping back to reality just as Miles had finished untying the drawstrings that kept her pants from falling down. Her reaction startled her boyfriend, who recoiled like he had just touched fire and leaned back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to determine if it was somehow his fault.

Maya just shook her head.

"I can't do this. Not now." Pushing him off, she fixed her pants and grabbed her shirt off the floor, her hands trembling as she struggled to put it back on.

"Maya –"

"I'm sorry, Miles. I just…" she licked her lips and combed her fingers through her hair, scanning the room for any more missed clothing before glancing back over at her confused boyfriend. "It's almost nine and my mom's gonna kill me if I miss another curfew. Next time, okay? I promise. I'll see you tomorrow."

Not wanting to stick around for an interrogation (which would undoubtedly lead to an argument that she didn't want to have) Maya gave him a quick kiss.

Then she was gone.

oOo

Her parents were already in bed by the time she got home, which probably meant that they were going to wait until morning to scold her. Unfortunately for the blonde, _Zig _was still very much awake when she walked in through the side door, standing next to the fridge and chugging from the milk carton as usual. Throwing him a disgusted look, she hip-bumped him out of the way to retrieve her dinner and wasted no time digging in, practically inhaling the meal she had been so reluctant to eat earlier.

"You're home early." Zig remarked. "After that tantrum, I thought you'd be gone all night. What's wrong? You and Moneybags have another fight?"

Maya frowned, wondering how knew where she'd been. She hadn't told anyone. "No?"

He gestured to her neck. "Nice hickey."

Covering the bruise with her hand, the blonde glared at him.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood, Zig."

"You were in the mood the last time you guys fought." Zig reminded her, smirk playing across his lips.

"We didn't fight." Maya repeated, trying not to think about the last time. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Just… leave me alone, Zig."

Plate still in hand, she turned on her heel and made her way toward her room. Zig followed closely behind, much to the shorter teen's annoyance.

"Are you gonna tell me what's up?" He asked when they finally reached her room, keeping his voice low so as not to wake her parents.

"Two seconds ago you were being a jerk to me." Maya said dryly. "Even if something was up, give me one reason why I should tell you."

Zig's face fell and he looked away guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I just…" He trailed off, unsure what to say.

Maya sighed.

"I'm tired, Zig. Just… forget it, okay?" With that, she closed the door and locked it for good measure.

After finishing her dinner, she set the empty dish on her desk and changed into her pajamas. As she put her bra back in the dresser drawer, she saw a familiar box peeking out from beneath her socks and underwear, and hurriedly covered it up. The last thing she needed was for her mom to find it. She still hadn't wrapped her head around it all; how was she going to explain her situation to anyone else? Rubbing her temples, she groaned and fell back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to figure out what she was going to do.

It would be three more hours until she finally fell asleep.

X

**Yeah, I'm pretty sure you guys saw that coming. I wasn't trying to be particularly discreet, though. I didn't originally plan to have Grace be the checkout girl, but I thought it would add an interesting element to the story. Also, I just really like Grace. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


	4. Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Enjoy.

X

**Little Pieces  
**_**Truth**_

X

She was starting to hate mornings. Keeping her breakfast down in front of Zig and her parents was proving to be a much bigger challenge than she had anticipated, especially when the very smell of food made her want to hurl. Even the thought of it made her queasy but she knew she couldn't just go without and so Maya did everything in her power to force herself to eat. On top of that, she was constantly tired, even when she went to bed early. She barely managed to stay awake in History – whose genius idea was it to have the most boring class in the universe at 8am?

As their teacher droned on and on about something or other – World War I, maybe? She wasn't sure – Maya began to nod off. Eyes drooping, she was about to slip out of consciousness but a nudge to the side brought her back and she gave Tristan a small smile, ignoring his concerned look. Just then, a familiar wave of nausea struck. Her stomach lurched and she quickly stood up, covering her mouth while her eyes darted around in a panic before making a mad dash out the door and to the nearest washroom. She reached her destination in the nick of time, dropping to her knees and puking her guts out for the second time that day.

Even when there was nothing left, she continued to dry-heave, her throat raw as she clutched at the porcelain bowl. It was then that she heard the bathroom door swing open, accompanied by a pair of heels. Lifting her head weakly, stomach still aching, Maya slowly rose to her feet and wiped her mouth, flushing the toilet before exiting the stall only to see Zoe standing in front of the mirror. The other girl eyed her knowingly through her reflection, like she knew some dark, dirty secret that Maya didn't, all the while casually applying lip gloss.

Keeping a straight face, Maya strode over to the sink to wash her hands.

"How far along are you?"

Her heart stopped.

"What?" She feigned ignorance.

There was no way Zoe could know. She hadn't told _anyone_ and Grace wouldn't have said anything about her buying the test. Zoe was just trying to psyche her out; she had to be.

"I'm not stupid, Maya. I spent most of my life on set. You wouldn't believe the number of girls who got themselves knocked up by accident."

"I'm not –" Maya started, but Zoe cut her off.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a _terrible_ liar?"

Maya's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Okay, fine. You're right. Just… promise me you won't say anything. _Especially_ not to Miles." She begged.

Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Maya. I'm sure Miles can cough up a few bucks to get rid of it." She said nonchalantly.

The guilt must have been written all over her face because Zoe's lips soon curved upward, brown eyes glinting. "It's not his, is it?"

"You can't say anything. _Please_." Maya's voice cracked in desperation, ready to grovel at the other girl's feet if that's what it took to keep her quiet.

"I won't have to." Putting her makeup away and tossing her hair over her shoulder, Zoe gave Maya a onceover, her smile more mocking than sympathetic. "Everyone will figure it out eventually."

With that, she was gone.

oOo

"What happened last night?"

At the sound of her boyfriend's voice, Maya sighed inaudibly, closing her eyes while she gathered her thoughts. She had hoped to spend lunch alone, away from Zoe's knowing looks and the pressure to act like she was perfectly fine when she wasn't. The zen garden had seemed like the perfect place; it was quiet and peaceful and she could take a moment to breathe. She hadn't expected Miles to come searching for her, but given how she'd managed to avoid him all morning, she probably should have. Now she'd been found, sitting by herself like some loner, nibbling away at the ham and cheese sandwich her mom had packed for her.

Craning her neck slightly, she regarded Miles with a nod, acknowledging his presence.

"Nothing." She replied coolly, pretending like she had no idea what he was talking about.

Miles frowned. Maya pursed her lips and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, wishing he would just leave. Instead, he moved closer, scouting the area to make sure no one else was around to eavesdrop on them before turning his attention back to her.

"If you're not ready, that's fine. We don't have to –"

"I am."

"Then why'd you freak out?"

The truth was on the tip of her tongue, which she pressed against the back of her teeth. She had to tell him. She _had_ to. He deserved to know, but the thought of him hating her made her sick to her stomach. But she couldn't hide her situation forever; like Zoe had said, everyone would eventually figure it out – including Miles, including her parents, including _Zig_. She couldn't even delude herself into thinking it was her boyfriend's; there was no way she was coming out of this smelling like roses. It was bad enough that she was pregnant, but pregnant with _someone else's_ baby? As if her reputation wasn't tarnished.

"I'm pregnant." It was the first time she had said those words out loud. Her voice was barely above a whisper and if they hadn't been the only two there, Miles probably wouldn't have heard her at all.

But he had, loud and clear, and Maya watched briefly as a number of emotions flickered across his face before dropping her gaze. She peered down at her half-eaten sandwich, no longer hungry, until Miles' nervous laugh shattered the silence that had enveloped them.

"You're kidding, right? This is a joke." He laughed again, looking at her like he was expecting her to join in. When she didn't, his smile faded and he seemed to be trying to wrap his head around her confession, taking a step back and running a hand through his hair. "Wait… how… how can you be pregnant? We've never had sex."

Maya stayed quiet, swallowing the growing lump in her throat and trying to maintain her composure. She refused to look at him, staring intently at her lap until the inevitable accusation came.

"Did… did you cheat on me?" He asked disbelievingly.

"No!" Maya cried. "I would never!"

"Then explain it to me, Maya! Explain how you're pregnant because unless you're the next Virgin Mary –!" He all but shouted, causing the blonde to jump to her feet.

"Keep your voice down!" She hissed.

"Why? Do you not want everyone to know that you've been messing around with other guys behind your boyfriend's back?" Miles snarled in disgust.

"It's not like that!" Maya told him, but she was sure at this point, anything she said would fall on deaf ears. Taking a deep breath, she reached out to him but Miles recoiled with a glare. "I didn't. I swear I didn't. I would never cheat on you." She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. "It was when we were broken up. After the dance, Zig and I… we…"

"Zig?" Miles cut her off, betrayal evident in his voice. "You slept with _Zig_? Of all people?"

"It's not like I planned it! I was upset and he was there!"

"Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't be pregnant." Miles sneered, gesturing to her stomach which Maya instinctively brought a hand to.

She dropped it as soon as she realized what she'd done. Her heart was racing and her mind was reeling as she tried to think of something – _anything _– that might salvage their relationship, but there was nothing.

"I'm sorry," she mustered, knowing it probably wasn't enough but still hoping he could find it in his heart to forgive her. "Miles, I love you…"

Miles barked out a laugh. "Yeah, okay."

"I _do_!"

"Sure. Right. That's why you slept with Zig, what, an _hour_ after we took a break?"

"I –"

Miles held a hand up, shaking his head. "You know what? I don't care."

Tears stung Maya's eyes, blurring her vision as a pitiful whimper bubbled up from the back of her throat.

"Miles, please… I'm so scared… I don't know what to do… this wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Not my problem." He said apathetically, turning away from her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Maya rasped out.

His silence was all the answer she needed. Without even so much as a glance, Miles walked out. Covering her mouth to stifle her sobs, Maya slowly sank to the floor and started to cry.

oOo

It wasn't hard to track down Zig. Miles spotted him as soon as he stepped out of the school, lounging by the picnic tables with the rest of his Rubber Room posse. As he stormed over, all he could see was red. Zig barely had enough time to react to his presence before Miles had him by his jacket and was hauling him to his feet, eliciting protests from Grace and his other friend.

Not wanting to deal with them, Miles forced the other teen away from the group. He could hear Grace trying to follow, threatening to kick his ass among other things, but the other boy – Tiny, if he recalled correctly – must have held her back because eventually her voice faded.

Once they were alone, Zig managed to free himself.

"Dude, what the hell's your problem?" He demanded, his cheeks flushed with anger.

Miles scoffed.

"My problem?" He repeated. "My _problem_ –" he shoved roughly at the dark-clad boy, sending him stumbling backward into the chain link fence behind him, "is that you slept with _my_ girlfriend!"

It didn't take long for realization to replace confused outrage. Zig's mouth quickly twisted into a smug grin, much like the one he had flashed Miles at the dance when he'd practically gloated about how _hard_ it was going to be to stay "friendly" with Maya when they lived under the same roof.

"She told you about that, huh?" He boasted, straightening himself out. "Did she also tell you how she screamed my name?"

"Oh yeah, and what would that be? _Daddy_?" Miles countered with a sneer.

Immediately, the cocky teenager in front of him was gone, his façade vanishing in an instant.

A sense of triumph washed over Miles as Zig's brow furrowed and he stared at him incredulously, like he'd suddenly sprouted three heads. With a snort, Miles seized the opportunity to clasp the other boy's shoulder, giving it a firm but mocking squeeze.

"She's all yours, Novak."

Without another word, Miles walked away, leaving the other teen standing there dumbfounded.

oOo

Unable to bring herself to attend the rest of her classes, Maya spent the remainder of the day in the greenhouse. It was ironic; the very place she had made a conscious effort to avoid all year now offered her the only sanctuary she could find. Perhaps it was because no one would think to look for her there, not after what happened the previous year. She tried not to think about _that_ or about _him_, but as she sat there in silence, her mind began to wander, always drifting back to the boy with sad eyes. Her throat tightened and her chest ached and if she had any tears left to cry, she probably would have, but she was done crying for boys who haunted her dreams.

Bringing her knees to her chest, Maya stared ahead, her eyes still puffy from lunch.

Zig hated her and Miles wanted nothing more to do with her.

She really was alone in this.

"I wish you were here," she murmured to no one in particular. "I wish…"

She stopped herself, biting her tongue.

When the final bell sounded, Maya snapped back to reality and looked down at her phone. She hadn't realized how much time had passed. It hadn't felt longer than an hour. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her belongings, which she had already grabbed from her locker, and stood up, peering around the greenhouse once more before heading out and making her way home.

The driveway was empty, which meant that her parents were still at work.

She wasn't expecting Zig to be waiting for her when she walked through the door.

"You're home early." She remarked, kicking off her shoes. When he didn't respond, Maya glanced back over, tilting her head. "You know you're only allowed to skip so many classes before they hold you ba –"

"When were you going to tell me?" Zig interrupted.

"Tell you what?" The blonde asked cautiously.

She just about jumped out of her skin when Zig's fists came slamming down against the granite countertop.

"You know exactly what!" He cried, stool scraping across the floor as he stood up. "You're _pregnant_? Is that why you've been acting weird the last couple of weeks?"

"How'd you know?" Maya whispered.

"That _tool_ you call a boyfriend told me. Who else?" Zig spat.

"You didn't say anything to anyone else, did you?" She asked.

Zig threw his hands up in frustration. "No, but what does that matter? When were _you_ going to tell me? Were you _ever_ going to?"

"It's none of your business, Zig."

He looked aghast.

"How is this not my business? It's _my_ baby, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, it's _my_ body!" Maya snapped, backing up with each step he took toward her until she hit the wall. "Besides, it's not like we're together… I don't have to tell you anything…"

"But you told Miles." Zig deadpanned.

"He's my…" she shook her head, "_was_ my boyfriend. I couldn't keep it a secret forever. Better to just… get it over and done with…"

Zig's expression softened slightly.

"And… you're sure it's mine?" He asked after a moment, swallowing hard. "Absolutely sure?"

"What are you implying?" Maya hissed, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "That I just spread my legs for every guy that looks my way?"

She scowled, tearing her gaze from him and folding her arms across her chest.

"That's not what I meant." Zig said carefully, practically walking on eggshells in a desperate attempt to backtrack. "So, you and Miles never…"

"No." She answered coldly. "You are the only person I've been with."

"O-oh." The gravity of the situation seemed to finally dawn on the other teen, who slumped back against the counter in shock. When he regained his composure, he glanced back over at her. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"Are you going to keep it – I mean him? Or her?" He stumbled.

Maya simply shrugged. In all honesty, she hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I don't know."

Zig buried his face in his hands. "Fuck, Maya… we can't be parents…"

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"No one's making you stick around, Zig. You can walk away whenever you want." Maya reminded him sharply, throwing him an icy glare that would've made Katie proud.

"I could, but I won't." He caught her gaze and held it for a moment. "I'm not gonna abandon you. We'll get through this. I'll…" he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Whatever you want to do, I'll be right behind you."

He sounded so damn _sure_.

Maya's guard wavered, her mind riddled with questions. She didn't understand. Of all the people in her life, he had reason to hate her the most. All she ever did was break his heart, time and time again. And yet here he was, like always, ready to be her shoulder to lean on. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve a friend like him.

"I don't know what I want to do yet." She admitted, her voice beginning to shake. "I don't know anything. All I know is that I'm scared."

"We'll figure it out." Zig promised, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around her. "Together."

X

**Phew. That took a lot out of me. I almost ended it with Zig finding out but I decided to add one last scene to make up for taking so long. Anyway, I hope Miles didn't come across as too horrible because that wasn't my intention but he's upset so… yeah.**

**FOUR. **_**Four**_** people know at this point and yet it hasn't spread like wildfire.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and share your thoughts!**


	5. In Debt

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been a little stuck; so much has happened on the show between "Close to Me" and now and I wasn't sure how to work around it all or whether or not I should incorporate those other storylines (like Zoe's assault, Maya and Tristan's falling out, the gang stuff, etc.) so… ehhh. I might just include the gang stuff at some point but pretend the others didn't happen. Which I suppose would now make this fic kind of an alternate universe one but oh well.

X

**Little Pieces  
**_**In Debt**_

X

Almost two weeks had passed since Maya had come clean to Zig about her (well, _their_) situation. So far, he was taking the news surprisingly well; much better than her ex had. Then again, had the roles been reversed… the blonde shook her head. There was no point in dwelling on hypothetical scenarios. Besides, in spite of his anger, Miles hadn't told a soul – at least as far as she knew. Maya had fully expected the whole school to know (and, by extension, her _parents_) by the next day but nothing had changed; no one looked at her any differently than they had before.

Except maybe Zig who, while supportive, insisted on treating her like glass. He did everything from opening doors for her to holding her books, as if the slightest bit of strain would somehow harm her or the bundle of cells growing inside her. It was frustrating. She was perfectly capable of doing things on her own and didn't need Zig making a big deal out of every little thing.

Entering the Rubber Room with Zig in tow, she rolled her eyes when the dark-clad teen pulled her chair out for her, and saw Tiny giving them a weird look.

'_Way to make it obvious that something's going on, Zig.'_ She thought to herself, but reluctantly sat down, not wanting to make a scene.

Across from her, Grace let out a snort, but Zig didn't seem to notice. She had, no doubt, already put two and two together but at least had the decency to keep it to herself.

Then again, everyone who knew hadn't said anything – not yet, anyway. It wasn't long ago that Zoe would have spread the news like wildfire but she seemed content with just letting Maya dig her own grave. The blonde couldn't decide what was worse.

Apart from her current state, things were… okay. Not good, not bad, just okay. It was unnerving and Maya was just waiting for something to go horribly wrong but in the meantime, she'd put up with Zig's over-attentiveness with a strained smile and be grateful that, for the time being, her secret was safe.

oOo

Zig always figured he'd be a dad.

One day.

Eventually.

In the far future.

Preferably when he was married and had a well-paying career with which he could support a family.

And yet here he was – fifteen, homeless, jobless, and a baby on the way. A baby he had created with Maya… during a one-weekend-stand. He had been so over the moon about the prospect of _being_ with her – kissing her, touching her, exploring every inch of her like he'd dreamt of for over a year – that it hadn't even occurred to him to make sure they were using protection. At first, he was certain they had (well, kind of. He had been a little… distracted) but upon Maya's confession and checking Katie's bedside table to discover the _un_opened box of condoms he'd hidden away, it became clear that they hadn't.

Of course, it was just his luck that he'd get someone pregnant his first time.

The universe really had it out for him, it seemed.

Zig scanned the empty parking lot, keeping his eyes peeled for a familiar face. He had opted to cut class early, making up some excuse about feeling under the weather. In reality, he was meeting someone. Leaning against the brick wall behind him, he was far enough from the cameras that he wouldn't be seen. Though, according to Grace, they were fake.

"_They're decoys. They don't actually work. They're just there to scare us into acting all goody-two-shoes."_

Still, one could never be too cautious.

"Long time no see, Ziggy." An unsettlingly casual voice jarred the dark-haired teen from his stupor and he glanced over to see just the person he was waiting for.

Vince Bell was a name most people had come to recognize in his neighborhood. Over the years, his gang had gradually taken over and it had become near impossible to avoid them, but he had managed to stay off their radar and be the good son that his mother had raised him to be who did relatively well in school and always came home before curfew. Then he overheard his parents discussing their money troubles and, after confiding in Damon, he had been introduced to Tiny, who he knew went to Degrassi but had never really spoken to before.

It was simple, really. Do a couple of odd jobs and make some extra cash on the side to put toward helping his family. He hadn't anticipated those "odd jobs" turning into drug deals (among other things) and by the time he realized just how far down the rabbit hole he'd climbed and been kicked out, it was too late to walk away.

As much as he wanted to blame Vince for winding up on the streets to begin with, he knew it was his own fault for getting involved in the first place. He had known Vince was dangerous, but he had been desperate then and now, he was even more so.

"Uh, yeah." Zig rubbed the back of his neck, trying to maintain a cool façade. "Sorry, man. School's been pretty hectic."

"I'll bet." Vince said with a laugh. "And that new girl of yours – bet she's been keeping you busy too."

Zig's stomach dropped. He struggled to keep a straight face, silently praying that Vince was bluffing but knowing that he wasn't. Vince stared at him for a moment, toothpick dangling from his lips before reaching up to remove it and grinning at the teen.

"What? You didn't think I wouldn't find out where you've been staying, did you?" He laughed again, but it was disconcerting and made Zig more than a little nervous despite Vince's otherwise _chipper_ demeanor. It was a mask, hiding something much more sinister. A firm hand fell to his shoulder. "Wholesome new family… pretty blonde all to yourself… you really hit the jackpot, Ziggy."

Zig smiled nervously.

After a couple of seconds, Vince released him and took a step back. "So, what did you need to talk about?"

Oh, right. _That_.

"I need a favor." He was surprised how calm he sounded, given the hammering of his heart against his ribcage.

Vince arched a brow and Zig knew he had to tread carefully.

"A friend of mine is… sort of in a jam and needs some money." He wasn't lying. He was just thinking ahead. If, on the off chance that Maya's parents found he'd gotten their daughter knocked up – which, at some point, it was going to be hard to hide. A baby bump was going to be pretty noticeable, especially on a ninety-pound girl – and didn't take the news well, they needed a Plan B. Squatting wasn't an option this time. "Please. I'll pay you back, I swear."

Vince clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue, his expression cold and calculating as he considered Zig's plea. Then he grinned, which threw the younger boy off somewhat.

"I like you, Ziggy and I'm feeling pretty generous today so… why not?"

Zig stared at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Really." Vince replied. "Just… no more slacking. I need my soldiers on the field."

Zig nodded in understanding, ignoring the uneasy feeling festering in the pit of his stomach.

"Right. Of course."

"Good. Glad we see eye-to-eye." There was a brief pause before Vince leaned in, draping his arm across Zig's shoulders. "Now, onto business. I need you to do something for me."

.

.

.

It was well past midnight by the time Zig got home. He had texted Maya earlier, telling her he was doing a project with Tiny for another class and hoping she'd relay the message to her mother. It wasn't a complete lie. He _had _been with Tiny, on an assignment of sorts, just not of the academic variety. Locking the front door behind him, he kicked off his shoes and crept up the stairs and down the hall, mindful of the house's sleeping inhabitants. Once inside his temporary room, he let out a sigh of relief and flicked on the light.

Only to find Maya sitting on the edge of his bed.

He started.

"Jesus!" He hissed, stumbling back into the door and clutching his chest. "What are you, a ninja? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Maya didn't respond at first. Instead, she pursed her lips together and took in the sight of his slightly roughed up appearance. She frowned.

"Where were you?" She inquired.

"Hanging out with Tiny." Zig answered.

"My mom's not happy that you missed curfew." The blonde informed him.

"It was for school."

"Was it?" Maya pressed, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Before Zig could reply, she spoke once more. "What happened to your hand?"

He glanced down at the hand in question and grimaced when he noticed his bruised and bleeding knuckles.

"Where were you?" Maya asked again.

"I told you –"

"You're _lying_. I know you're lying, Zig. I'm not stupid."

Zig shook his head.

"Trust me, Maya. You're better off not knowing."

"Why not?" Maya demanded, rising to her feet. "Just tell me!"

"_Because_, Maya!" Zig cried, and left it at that.

How was he supposed to tell her that he was in a gang? Or that said gang knew where he was staying? The less she knew, the better.

"_Fine_. Keep your secrets. I don't care." Maya sneered coldly as she brushed past him.

He stood still for a moment, listening and waiting for her door to click shut, before closing his own and falling back onto his bed with a defeated sigh.

oOo

I had two endings in mind for this chapter, but decided to go with this one because it seemed to fit more tonally once I decided to add Vince to the mixture. Vince is terrifying – probably the closest thing Degrassi's ever had to a legitimate "villain"… and hopefully I captured that aspect of his character.

Again, I apologize for taking so long.


End file.
